Yet Another Five More Short Graybles
by Editor-Bug
Summary: Cuber is back with five more brand spankin' new graybles! Try to guess the theme before the end of the story! I do not own Adventure Time.


(A/N: ...I'm never going to stop writing Adventure Time one-shots, am I? Sigh... well, I tried my best to write a fanfic about graybles, since I really like those episodes. This was tricky, but I hope you enjoy!)

Cuber sat in his comfy room, drinking from a thermos. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Oh! Hello again," he greeted."Boy, it sure is chillayble out there, isn't it?" He looked out the window. Shards of ice fell from the sky."I was going to go out for a picnic or something with my honey, but...it's too bad," sighed Cuber. Suddenly, he perked up."Hey! How about I tell you some graybles while we ride out the storm?...slimmin'!"

Cuber pushed a button on his thermos and a star-shaped hologram appeared. Each point of the star had a picture in it. The first one showed Jake, the second one held Beemo and Football, the third one had Finn and Lumpy Space Princess, fourth, NEPTR, and the fifth one depicted the Ice King and Marceline.

"You've got it by now," said Cuber nonchalantly."Five stories, all share a common theme. Try and guess the theme when the story is done. Get this one, and you'll be the cat's knees!...and you'll also be the...bee's pajamas! Hohohoho!"

Cuber chuckled as the first grayble began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake the dog dug through the piles of trash behind his tree fort.

"Man, what's with all this junk?" he muttered, digging vigorously."There's just gotta be a sandwich in here! I'm too lazy to make one!"

Jake dug and dug. Soon he saw something move.

"Lorraine? Is that you?" Jake lifted the squirming sheet and gasped.

"AWWW!" he exclaimed."So cuuute!"

Jake had found a little two-headed duckling. It chirped in greeting. Jake picked it up and took it to the front of the house. There, he set in the grass.

"Oh, cutie! We're gonna have so much fun!" he declared. The duckling chirped in response and Jake laughed.

From then, Jake and the duckling played all kinds of games and ate doggy treats and such. They both enjoyed each other's company and had a really great time.

Soon, the duckling saw its parents. Four bills quacked at him from the pond. Sadly, he turned to Jake. He looked concerned.

"You know what?...in the six minutes we've known each other...I've come to love you!" Jake said dramatically.

He received two smiles from the duckling. The dog smiled back.

"Go on! Back to your real family!"

The duckling toddled off to the pond.

"GOODBYE!" Jake shouted to it. The duckling barked in response and Jake laughed. Finally, it swam off. Jake sighed.

"Maybe I should have another kid..." he mumbled. He mulled this over for a bit.

"Sumimasen," interrupted Beemo. Jake looked up.

"Oh, hi Beemo. You need something?"

"Actually, could you not come into the house for a bit? I am going to dispose of some files and I do not want anyone around." Beemo told him.

"Yeah, okay. I'll just be out here thinking."

So Beemo walked past Jake into the treehouse. Once inside, he climbed up the ladder and rushed behind the couch in the living room. There, he pulled something out from underneath. It was a mirror that was a little larger than Beemo, and it had a crack in the top right corner.

"Sorry I am late," Beemo smiled apologetically."Jake was telling me a joke. A real card, that guy."

"Beemo...you always tell me about your friends. When can I meet them?" asked Football.

"Football..." sighed Beemo."You do not get it. You are still a baby. You can not hang out with them because they are too old for you. They do not want to spend time with cute babies."

"But Beemo!" whined Football."I have been a baby so long! When can I be a child like you?"

"That might take a while...but do not worry. You are on your way, and I will help you get there." grinned Beemo. He put an arm around the mirror.

"I love you, Beemo..."

"I love you too, Football."

"BEEMO!" Finn suddenly popped his head under the couch.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Beemo put the mirror behind his back and pointed at the human."You are crazy, Finn!"

"Jinkies, Beemo! What are you doing back there?"

"NOTHING!"

"Okay. GEEZ, well, anyway, I'm going out for a bit," The boy retrieved his backpack from the couch."LSP said she was going to take me to a 'maul', haha! Sounds like a pretty good time, huh, Beemo? Can't WAIT to-"

"Okay, Finn! Yes, sounds good, bye!"

"Oookayyy?" A puzzled expression on his face, Finn exited the tree fort. He tried to say "bye" to Jake as he left, but he seemed deep in thought, so he kept going.

Finally, he reached the edge of the Cotton Candy Forest, which is where Lumpy Space Princess said to meet her.

"Iiiii'm HERE!" exclaimed Finn, front-flipping to land right behind the princess.

"AH! Oh my Glob, FINN! YOU FREAKIN' GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!" she scolded him.

"Sorry. So, where's the maul?"

"There," LSP gestured upwards.

Finn squinted in that direction and could see a large cloud building above them.

"Up there? In the Cloud Kingdom?! But I can't fly, guy!" Finn flapped his arms in exasperation.

"Well, don't yell at ME!" LSP replied hotly."You should've brought Jake! He could just stretch you up there!"

"You should've TOLD me to bring Jake!"

"Ugh..." LSP turned around."MOUNT ME."

"UH, WHAT?!"

"GET ON MY BACK, STUPID!"

"Oh, uh..." Finn awkwardly climbed onto his friend's back."Hey, wait. Have you ever flown that high before?"

"Probably not. Okay, ready?"

"Not particula-WAHHHHHH!" screeched Finn as LSP suddenly rocketed into the air. In a matter of seconds, they reached the Cloud Kingdom.

With a sigh, LSP shoved the hyperventilating Finn off of her and proceeded into the cloud building. After a few more seconds of heavy breathing, Finn got up and followed LSP into the building. And the inside...was NOT what he expected.

"LSP!" Finn said, catching up with her.

"What, Finn?" LSP said, turning around.

"What kind of place is this?!" Finn gestured dramatically."All these stores and stuff, no one's getting mauled!"

LSP just stared at first, but then she realized Finn's mistake and facepalmed.

"Finn! This isn't a maul where you get mauled! This is a SHOPPING MALL! Where you shop for cute stuff 'til you drop! Or at least until it closes."

"Huh?" Finn didn't quite understand.

"It's something TEENAGERS do!"

"Oh!" realized Finn. He started to smile."Well, I suppose this could be fun. I never really get time to do normal teenage things, y'know?"

"Yeah, uh-huh, just bring your money," nodded Lumpy Space Princess. She wasn't really paying attention."Clothes in the Cloud Kingdom aren't cheap, you know?" So she and Finn went deeper into the mall. They both had a pretty good time.

Down below, however, little NEPTR was NOT having a good time.

"All alone..." he groaned."Creator! Where are you?!" He rushed into the Cotton Candy Forest."I long for your company! OOF!" He had crashed into a tree.

"Poor old NEPTR," he sulked."tossed aside like so many cute chicks. No one gives a care about poor old NEPTR..."

As he rolled along, NEPTR came across a tiny lake. He looked into it at his reflection.

"Old..." he muttered."That's it! I have gotten older! No one has to take care of me now! For...I! AM! A! GROWN-UUUP!"

He stopped when he saw the Ice King fly overhead.

"Hey, poppy!" he called to him."I'm an adult now!"

"Not in the mood!" the Ice King called back down. As usual, he had failed to marry Princess Bubblegum and was forced to return to his kingdom a single wizard. This time, Peppermint Butler had even hissed at him!

So, he returned to the Ice Kingdom, and went into the bathroom. After taking care of his business, he examined himself in the mirror as he washed his hands.

"Ugh!" he groaned, pulling at his blue cheeks."I look even older than I remember! No wonder no one's married me yet, I'm gross!"

The Ice King continued thinking about this as he entered his living room, which contained a few penguins. He pushed one out of his easy chair and sat in it.

"Guh, what to DO? There must be young-looking old people here in Ooo!" The Ice King leaned on his elbow, and his crown fell off. He looked at it sadly before he got an idea."Marceline!"

He bent over, picked his crown up, and placed it back onto his head.

"Gunther! Bring me the phone!" he commanded the nearest penguin, who quacked and then waddled off to retrieve it. Soon it returned with a banana.

"Thank you," He took the banana and made little "doot-doot" noises as he pretended to press buttons."...It's ringing."

"Wenk," Gunther exited the room.

"Ooh! Come on, pick up! Pleeease pick uuup!" The Ice King pleaded. As he crossed his fingers, Marceline flew in through the window with her axe bass.

"Um, hello," she greeted awkwardly.

"Ah! Yes! You picked up the phone!" said the Ice King, as his back was to Marceline.

"I'm here..."

"Oh, great! You think could swing by?"

"Simon, I'm right here!" Marceline tapped his shoulder.

"AHH!" He recoiled in surprise and dropped the banana. She giggled mischievously.

"I was just here for that jam session you wanted," Marceline held up her bass guitar.

"Forget your music, woman, I need somethin' else!"

"What is it?"

"Well, you're pretty old, right?" he pointed at her.

"Haha, I guess so," laughed Marceline.

"Uh, well, how come you stayed so young and cute while I turned all...old and gross?"

"Heh-heh!" She put an arm around him."We're _both _gross!"

"Ahaha! Ha..." the Ice King chuckled weakly.

"To be honest, I have eternal youth. It all comes with being a vampire," she explained. She pulled on the collar of her turtleneck to reveal her bite marks.

"Oh...so I'll never be a princess magnet?" he asked desperately.

"Nope! Not unless you want me to make you a vamp. HISSSS!" Marcy pulled a demonic face with a forked tongue.

"...NO," declined Ice King with a dark tone in his voice. The vampire queen smiled and turned her face back to normal.

"You wanna play a song now?"

"Okay!" The Ice King nodded and raced over to his drum set.

He and Marceline played music all night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Haha, what nice graybles I gave you!" grinned Cuber."Alright, kids! Pause your viewer and guess the darnayble theme!"

PAUSE VIEWER NOW

X

X

X

X

X

"Have you gotten it? Oh, good!" cheered Cuber."The theme was the five stages of life! Look, look!" When Cuber gestured to any one point on the holographic star, its picture enlarged.

"Jake found a BABY duck! Football wanted to become a CHILD! Finn and so-and-so did TEENAGE stuff! That robot became an ADULT! And the blue man and Marceline are OLD PEOPLE!

"Hah, what fun. Well," Cuber glanced out the window."Hey! What do you know? The storm has flown off to greener pastures! I can go outside!" He picked up his picnic basket."See you next time! I'll catch you crimpy glimmers on the triode flimpin' the diode, hoho!" He waved goodbye.

(A/N: Ah. This only turned out OKAY. Like, the one with NEPTR was SUPER lazy, plus, here are technically seven stages of life [I excluded birth and death], but oh, well! I just really wanted to write this! Well, please review, fave and check out my other stories. I bid you adieu.)


End file.
